<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ginny's Bad Influence by SuperMegaAwesomeNinja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757241">Ginny's Bad Influence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMegaAwesomeNinja/pseuds/SuperMegaAwesomeNinja'>SuperMegaAwesomeNinja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:03:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMegaAwesomeNinja/pseuds/SuperMegaAwesomeNinja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Harry take advantage of lonely Hermione. </p>
<p>Mostly just erotica, without much plot. First ever fan fic. Any feedback super welcome. </p>
<p>I originally posted this on Reddit in three parts, you'll see those breaks throughout. </p>
<p>Let me know if you think I should continue writing this sort of thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ginny's Bad Influence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You'd think people had better things to gossip about," said Ginny as she sat on the common room floor, leaning against Harry's legs and reading the Daily Prophet. "Three Dementor attacks in a week, and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if it's true you've got a Hippogriff tattooed across your chest." Ron and Hermione both roared with laughter. Harry ignored them. "What did you tell her?" "I told her it's a Hungarian Horntail," said Ginny, turning a page of the newspaper idly. "Much more macho." "Thanks," said Harry, grinning.</p>
<p>Hermione was laughing, but both Harry and Ginny noticed the red tinge developing on her cheeks. She was blushing. Ginny glanced at Harry subtly, a slight smirk spreading across her lips. They continued chatting and laughing, Ginny trying to convince Ron that he should grow his hair out like Bill. </p>
<p>“I mean, look at Fleur,” Ginny grinned at him, “she’s a stuck up little bitch, sure, but she is hot, Ronald … Just let me pierce your ear, it wont hurt I promise.” Harry couldn’t help but laugh as Ron quickly made his excuses and scuttled up to the dormitory. </p>
<p>I, um, I’m just heading to … prefect duty, yeah,” Hermione said. She had been quiet since the discussion about Harry’s tattoo and quickly gathered up her books and basically ran out of the common room. </p>
<p>“That was odd,” Harry said, reaching a hand down and running it through Ginny’s red hair. “She isn’t sneaking to the library, it isn’t open at this time,” Harry pondered, more to himself than anyone else. </p>
<p>“I know where she goes,” Ginny stated, still thumbing through the Daily Prophet. “And it’s your fault,” she smirked, looking at her Harry, a sultry look in her eyes. “She fancies you, you know.”</p>
<p>“Hermione?” Harry scoffed, “Of course she doesn’t.”</p>
<p>“She does,” Ginny said, quickly jumping to her feet. “I’ll show you.”</p>
<p>“Show me?” Harry asked dumbly, but Ginny was already dragging him out of the common room. They hurried through the quiet hallways as Ginny explained. </p>
<p>“I noticed it a couple weeks ago, Hermione would leave in the evenings and I wasn’t sure where. So I followed her.”</p>
<p>“You followed her?” Harry repeated with a laugh. </p>
<p>“Yes, Harry,” Ginny said in hushed tones. “I thought she may have a new boyfriend. But she doesn’t.” They turned around a corner, to a passage Harry now recognised. “It’s much more pathetic than that.” Ginny said, turning to look at Harry. “But I think we can have some fun with it.” </p>
<p>She turned, and Harry recognised the doorway as the one leading to the prefects’ bathroom. He had used it two years ago during the Tri-wizard tournament. But why was Hermione in there? </p>
<p>Ginny leant into the door, and gave a shh signal to Harry as she whispered “Phoenix feather” and the door silently swung open, at what Harry assume must be the password. For a moment, he wanted to ask Ginny how she knew the password to the prefects-only bathroom, but she had already snuck inside, barely making a sound. </p>
<p>Harry was struck by the smells, it brought back plenty of memories, the mixture of soaps and the steam rising from the luxurious bath that could easily be mistaken for a small swimming pool. </p>
<p>Only, there was something different this time. Harry could hear a noise that definitely wasn’t there last time he was in the bathroom. He could hear moaning. He turned in incredulity to look at Ginny, he saw her looking back at him, grinning from ear-to-ear, with a look of pure mischief in her eyes. </p>
<p>“Wait for it,” Ginny mouthed at Harry, and he continued listening, hiding behind one of the large pillars that surrounded the baths. He glanced out, and saw Hermione leaning against the side of the pool, the water-level just above her breasts. Harry could see that both her arms were beneath the water, but the disturbances to the mounds of bubbles on the surface betrayed her movement. </p>
<p>Her head leant back, her bushy hair resting on the tiled floor as she let out a long, primal groan. “Haaaarrrry.”</p>
<p>Shock radiated through Harry’s body, and he looked down as he felt himself growing breath his robes. Ginny barely hid a laugh as she stared at her boyfriend. “Naughty Potter,” She whispered, enticingly. </p>
<p>“If she enjoys the idea of you this much … Imagine the noise she’ll make when she gets all of you,” Ginny teased before dropping her robe to the ground, revealing just the nightgown she wore to bed. She strode out into the open, and Hermione barely had time to yelp before Ginny’s wand was pointed at her. </p>
<p>“Petrificus totalus,” she said confidently, and Harry saw Hermione’s body go rigid. “I know you can hear me Hermione, I am going to remove the spell in a second, but first you need to listen.” Ginny said, a confidence in her voice that Harry had always admired in her. His trousers were straining now, a tent erected where his excitement had grown. </p>
<p>“I don’t want you to scream or protest or run away. You do that and I will tell the whole school that desperate little Miss Granger comes to the prefect bathroom to rub herself off every night. You don’t want that to be your reputation, do you?” Ginny warned her, leaning down and stroking a pale finger across Hermione’s cheek. </p>
<p>Ginny flourished her wand and Harry noticed Hermione’s body relax. Her eyes were wide and she appeared speechless. “Good girl,” Ginny said before turning to Harry. “Out you come, sweets,” Ginny called to him, “We are going to show Hermione everything she has ever imagined …”</p>
<p>Harry strode out, letting his robe drop behind him too. He walked over to where Ginny was resting on her knees and she immediately reached out, unzipping Harry’s trousers like she had so many times before. His cock was free from it’s constraints in no time. </p>
<p>“Harry!!” Hermione gasped and started splashing in the water, trying to get out while still maintaining some modesty. </p>
<p>“Hermione …” Ginny warned her, and Hermione met her eyes. “Trust me, you are going to enjoy this. Settle back down.” Ginny glared, refusing to look away from Hermione until she was back under the water, just her head above it, watching them. Ginny turned back to Harry, taking his cock in her small hand and stroking it softly. “That’s better,” she purred. </p>
<p>Harry, as he did with most things in his life, tried to just go with the flow and see where the evening took him. For a moment he wondered if he’d had a sip of the felix felicious he had back in his dorm, barely believing his luck. </p>
<p>Ginny’s attention was on Harry now, her hand teasing his member, stroking a single finger up the length of his shaft. He had a thick cock that was long enough to satisfy Ginny, easily the best she had experienced at Hogwarts … and that was a growing list. </p>
<p>Harry struggled to know where to look, his eyes flicking down to Ginny as she kissed the tip of his cock, and then back to Hermione who appeared frozen with shock, her eyes wide as if she was trying to comprehend exactly what was happening in front of her. </p>
<p>“She is a good girl, isn’t she?” Ginny smiled up at Harry before opening her lips and sucking on the head of his cock softly. </p>
<p>“Mmmmhmmm,” Harry moaned out softly, “She was always the smartest witch … Maybe we can make her the sluttiest, too?” Harry grinned, his hand dropping to his side to stroke Ginny’s flaming hair. </p>
<p>“Harry,” Hermione said in a small voice, her eyes showing a mixture of fear and excitement, “Why are you doing this?”</p>
<p>“I’m not doing anything … yet,” Harry said, looking into Hermione’s eyes at the same moment Ginny started bobbing up and down on his cock, her tongue licking his cock even as she sucked him off. </p>
<p>Ginny looked up, meeting Harry’s eyes as she moved her head back, leaving his cock thick with spit. Soon her hand was back on him, stroking him rapidly, gliding along his soaked dick. “Do you think she has even sucked a boy off before?” Ginny laughed up at Harry, her eyes wide with pure ecstasy. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll let you have a go soon enough,” Ginny giggled, before diving forward and covering Harry’s cock once again with her mouth, moving back and forth in a well-practiced motion.  Harry noticed some movement and realised that Hermione was once again touching herself. The realisation only made him harder, and he could feel his cock throbbing as Ginny played with him. </p>
<p>“I think she needs some company in there,” Ginny laughed, letting Harry’s cock out of her mouth with a *plop* , and she quickly lost her nightgown, jumping into the prefect’s bath with nothing but her white bra and panties on. “Ooooh, it’s warm in here, isn’t it, Granger?” Ginny said as she nudged up close to Hermione. </p>
<p>Harry didn’t miss a beat, moving forward himself, kicking away his trousers and dropping to his knees, his cock pointing out at the side of the pool. </p>
<p>Ginny reached over, stroking Harry’s cock with her hand while whispering to Hermione. “It’s exciting, isn’t it? Being at the mercy of the chosen one and his girlfriend?” Harry saw Ginny plant a small kiss on Hermione’s cheek. “Trust me, if you enjoy this half as much as me, you’ll have a great time!” </p>
<p>“But …” Hermione managed to mumble out, before her voice was muffled away by Ginny’s lips, giving her a deep kiss. Harry could see Ginny’s tongue flicking out against Hermione’s lips. </p>
<p>“Mmm, she tastes sweet, Harry,” Ginny giggled, her hand still wrapped tightly around Harry’s cock. “Oooh he liked that, Granger, I can feel him getting close.”</p>
<p>And it was true, Harry could feel excitement bubbling up inside of him at the sight of his girlfriend and his best friend making out. “Hermione …” Harry said her name with a gasp, “Do you want my cum?”</p>
<p>“Your … cum?” Hermione replied, looking shocked. </p>
<p>“Too late!” Ginny laughed out loud, stroking Harry rapidly until ropes of sticky cum exploded from his thick cock, splashing down into the bath and covering Hermione’s cute face and bushy hair. She shrieked in surprise and recoiled as the warm spunk dripped down her cheek. </p>
<p>“That’s a good girl,” Ginny smiled, leaning in and kissing Hermione again deeply on the lips, her tongue flicking out to lick up Harry’s cum. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, he’ll keep going for hours,” Ginny smirked at Harry, her hand still grasping his twitching cock.</p>
<p>“Look, she really does look like a slutty little witch now, doesn’t she?” Harry grinned down at Hermione, his cum still dripping from her bushy hair.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>“Harry … why are you doing this?” Hermione whimpered, as a strand of cum dripped from her hair into the warm water of the prefect bath. </p>
<p>Ginny looked up at Harry, too, tenderly stroking his thigh, a look of love and lust in her eyes. </p>
<p>“Because he can, Granger,” Ginny answered, “Because he is Harry Potter, because he is the chosen one. My chosen one.” She reached up, kissing the tip of Harry’s cock and licking the remnants of cum from it. </p>
<p>“You should be grateful,” Ginny said, now looking back at Hermione. “I am letting you taste my man’s cum, I am going to let you touch my man … And trust me, you are going to love it.”  She leant in, kissing Hermione again on the lips fully, her tongue probing into her mouth and moaning softly despite Hermione pulling her head back. </p>
<p>Harry had silently gotten to his feet, reaching into his robes on the ground and taking out his wand. Hermione glanced up just in time for him to say confidently *Levicorpus* before feeling her entire body fling into the air, water splashing everywhere around them, her naked body flailing before Harry flourished the wand again, bringing her back down infront of him. </p>
<p>“H-h-harry, please …” Hermione whimpered, her bushy hair resting on her pert, small breasts. Harry looked down at her, hungrily taking in her fair skin. He had imagined her, his best friend, before. Imagined what she may look like … well he no longer had to imagine.</p>
<p>“Stand up.” It was a statement, an order. Ginny watched from the warmth of the bath, her fingers beneath her waterlogged panties, stroking herself slowly. Hermione gingerly got to her feet, the water dripping down her body, giving her skin a glistening mirage. </p>
<p>Harry stepped forward to meet her, leaning in to her neck and whispering. “Do you really want this to stop?” He kissed her neck very softly and held her shiver. “Do you want to run away? To miss what happens next?” He kissed her neck again, his hand moving to her body, stroking up her stomach before cupping her breasts. </p>
<p>“She is pretty, I suppose,” Ginny said admiringly. </p>
<p>“I don't know,” Harry said, his fingers circling the light pink nipple of a speechless Hermione, feeling it harden under his touch. “I think there is something missing.”</p>
<p>“Missing?” Hermione asked nervously, her body tensing under Harry’s touch. </p>
<p>Harry pinched her nipple hard, twisting it roughly and Hermione yelped in pain, tears rolling down her eyes. </p>
<p>“Stop!” Hermione cried out, pushing harry away and wrenching out of his grasp. Harry laughed, his cock twitching but Hermione was desperate to escape, she was almost out of his reach when she heard his voice, commanding. </p>
<p>“Imperio.” </p>
<p>Hermione stopped in her tracks, suddenly unable to move. She wanted to move, she knew she should move but it just felt easier to stay here… in fact, she would go back. But why? She was confused … Harry had his wand in his hand and something was telling her to come back … that seemed easier, didn’t it. Okay. She walked back to Harry obediently. </p>
<p>“Ass up.” It was another command from Harry, reinforced with a wave of his wand and Hermione couldn’t say no. She couldn’t resist, reject. She lowered to her knees, her back to Harry. She could see Ginny now as she lowered her face to the tiled floor, pushing her small little butt up into the air. She was aware enough to know what was happening but not strong enough to stop it. </p>
<p>“Harry, please, we are friends,” she forced out of her lips. </p>
<p>“Hermione,” it was Ginny talking now, “just shut up and enjoy the chosen one’s cock. You don’t know how lucky you are.” </p>
<p>Harry looked down, Hermione’s ass in the air before him. He had dreamt of this, spent hours in history of magic lessons fantasising about his best friend’s pussy. And here it was, easy for him to take … and he was going to savour it. </p>
<p>He dropped to his knees, to look closer. Her butt was round, smooth. He wondered if she had used magic on her skin, there was not a pimple in sight, her smooth ass looking so inviting. He reached forward and planted a soft kiss on each cheek. </p>
<p>Then he took his hands, spreading her cheeks and seeing the tiny little butthole staring back. Again he reached forwards and kissed her tiny little asshole. </p>
<p>“I’ll be back for that one,” he promised her, before moving his face down, inhaling deeply and smelling the sweet scent of her pussy. </p>
<p>“Does she taste good?” Ginny giggled, leaning out of the pool, her face close to Hermione’s. “She looks scared, aww, poor ickle Hermione.”</p>
<p>But fear left her face suddenly as Harry dove in, kissing and sucking at Hermione’s pink slit, she gasped in shock, fingers clawing at the ground. She felt his tongue lapping and flicking at the soft folds of her skin, felt his hands firm on her ass cheeks, spreading them wide as he tongued her pussy. </p>
<p>“Oh she likes it!” Ginny exclaimed, one of her hands grasping Hermione’s bushy hair to make her look up. “That’s right, watch me as my man eats your little cunt.”</p>
<p>Harry couldn’t hide his excitement, his cock growing as he buried his face in her pussy, lapping up every drip of her pussy juice. And there was no shortage of it. As he pulled back, looking at her red, swollen lips he grinned.</p>
<p>“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He asked her with a grin, running his hands over her thighs as he rose to his feet. </p>
<p>“No …” her small voice replied. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Harry had his cock in his hand again. It felt hot and heavy. It felt ready. “You want me to stop, you don’t want anymore?”</p>
<p>“Oh, she wants more,” Ginny sneered. “The golden girl has never felt this good, have you?” </p>
<p>Harry grinned, his cock enticingly close to Hermione’s little pussy. He could tell she was tight, his tongue had struggled to penetrate that little hole, his cock was going to tear her apart. </p>
<p>“Fine…” Hermione gave in, craning her neck to look back at Harry. “Don’t stop.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, that won’t do …” Harry laughed down at her, rubbing the tip of his cock against the opening of her tight pussy and eliciting a groan of pleasure. “I could fuck Ginny, she loves it.” He grinned down at his girlfriend. </p>
<p>“It’s true … I love that cock. The chosen cock.”</p>
<p>“So if you want it,” Harry continued, looking down at Hermione’s prone body, “You need to beg for it.”</p>
<p>Hermione’s eyes widened, she couldn’t comprehend. </p>
<p>“Beg?”</p>
<p>Harry moved backwards, using his hand to stroke his cock, moving away from Hermione’s inviting pussy. </p>
<p>“No, wait!” Hermione cried, a little ounce of desperation entering her voice. Ginny moaned softly at the noise, her own fingers buried in her pussy beneath the surface of the bath. “I … I need it.”</p>
<p>“What do you need?” Ginny purred, leaning forward, her tongue flicking out to lick Hermione’s cheek. </p>
<p>“I need cock. I need Harry’s cock,” Hermione whined, a tear rolling down her cheek, her hair still matted with Harry’s cum from earlier. She looked back over her shoulder at her best friend, standing there with his thick cock in his hand. “Please, Harry.”</p>
<p>Harry’s response was a wide smile as he stepped forward, grabbing Hermione’s waist firmly with his hand and positioning his cock at the entrance of her little pussy. Hermione’s breath stilled as she waited, anxiously. </p>
<p>“You’re our good little slut, aren’t you?” Ginny whispered to her as she gasped out in pain, Harry’s cock stretching out her pussy lips as he forced his way into her body. A year ago, Harry may have been tender, he may have eased in and treated Hermione like a princess. But now? After being truly friend-zoned by her, after experiencing the frantic lust of Ginny since then, now he wasn’t holding back. </p>
<p>He clawed at her waist, holding her still as he pushed his cock fully into her, burying it in her cunt. It was tight, so tight, the fleshy folds of her body gripping his cock like a sleeve. For a moment he stayed there, his breathing heavy as he savoured the feeling of being totally immersed in Hermione. </p>
<p>And then he moved back and forth, thrusting his cock deep into her, getting more frantic with every gasp and moan that escaped Hermione’s lips. </p>
<p>“Yes, mmmm,” Ginny moaned out, her own fingers frantically rubbing her clit under the water, “Fuck our little witch bitch.”</p>
<p>Harry kept going, ramming his hard cock into her over and over, her body shuddering every time he buried it into her until eventually she was entirely on the floor, her ass barely raised as he fucked her prone body. </p>
<p>“Are you going to fill her little cunt, Harry?” Ginny moaned out. Harry’s only response was an animalistic growl as he reached forward, grabbing Hermione’s mane of hair and yanking her head back to look at him. He buried his cock in her and felt a second load of cum building up. Her stared into her eyes as he gave one last thrust before he felt his cum erupting, pumping into Hermione’s hole. </p>
<p>“No, don’t …” she gasped out, crying, her hand clawing at Harry’s leg as she tried to push him away feebly. </p>
<p>Harry smiled in response, slowly pulling back, his cock flopping out of Hermione’s pussy, his cum dribbling down her thighs as he did. </p>
<p>“Let me clean her up,” Ginny grinned excitedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The empty prefect’s bathroom echoed with the panting and sobbing breaths of Hermione. She lay on her front, entirely naked with Harry’s cum slowly leaking out of her. He was breathing heavily, having stepped back to look down and savour the moment. His best friend filled with his load. </p>
<p>Ginny pushed herself up and out of the bath, the water streaming off of her flaming hair, down her body and pattering onto the floor. She was still wearing her cotton pink underwear, the lightness of it only emphasising her pale skin and the freckles that covered it. She immediately walked over to Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply on the lips. </p>
<p>“You’re so good, Harry,” She grinned, between their kisses. “Look at what you’ve done to her, my strong chosen one.” Ginny purred at him, running her hand down his body before turning away and crouching down by Hermione. </p>
<p>“What has happened to you? What about your fight? Where is the golden girl that fights off Slytherins and Death Eaters now?” Ginny taunted her, grabbing Hermione’s thigh and dragging her body over. Hermione didn’t resist, letting her body turn so she was on her back, the coolness of the tiles against her spine.  </p>
<p>Ginny looked at her hungrily, grabbing at her legs and spreading Hermione’s legs wide, laying between them. She licked up the inside of Hermione’s thigh until she reached the first drips of Harry’s cum, greedily lapping it up. </p>
<p>“I think you enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Harry was speaking to Hermione now, he was on his knees by her head. His voice was soft, almost caring. “I’m sorry, if I got carried away … but it’s you, isn’t it? My Hermione.”</p>
<p>“Yours …” Hermione repeated, the shock still etched over her face, barely registering the small ginger girl between her legs, licking and sucking at her thigh. Her eyes were on Harry, looking up into the eyes that had always been by her side, has always protected her … And then Hermione gasped as Ginny sucked at her pussy. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” came the grinning face from between Hermione’s legs. “Just so tasty …” and she continued, licking and sucking, a mixture of Hermione’s and Harry’s fluids covering her lips. </p>
<p>Hermione panted as Harry was stroking her hair, whispering to her. </p>
<p>“I just want to take care of you, Hermione. Just want to make sure you’re okay.” Harry was saying. Everything was fuzzy in Hermione’s head, nothing made sense. She could see his cock, flopped out infront of her and could feel the electric jolts through her body every time Ginny’s tongue flicked against her clit. </p>
<p>Almost by instinct, Hermione reached out, her small hand grasping Harry’s leg, moving up to where his cock was hanging down. </p>
<p>She touched it, stroked it, almost as if she had never seen a penis before. A glazed, glassy look over her eyes, the remnants of cum still plastered to her frizzy hair. Harry reached down too, stroking a finger over her collarbone, tracing it down to her chest, her nipples. He was tender, more tender than he had been until now. </p>
<p>Ginny was less so, frantically licking, her hands pushing Hermione’s thighs apart to spread her legs as much as possible. </p>
<p>“She’s all clean,” Ginny smirked, her head popping up just as Hermione was beginning to stroke Harry’s cock again. “I think there’s only one thing left …” Ginny grinned, before leaning back down, sliding her hands beneath Hermione’s bum and rocking her body upwards. Hermione found herself with her legs up, pushing down against her chest, her ass once again revealed to the world. </p>
<p>Ginny seemed to savour the sight of Hermione’s little butthole as much as Harry had earlier. She circled it with a finger before pushing it in generally. Hermione yelped out. </p>
<p>“I thought you’d be looser … you know, what with the stick always up your butt,” Ginny chuckled, easing her index finger back and forth in Hermione’s puckered little hole. </p>
<p>“Shhh, it’s okay,” Harry reassured her, now positioned with a knee either side of Hermione’s head, his cock getting firmer and pointing directly at Hermione’s face. She didn’t hesitate, using her hands to guide it between her lips, sucking on the tip like a lolly pop. </p>
<p>“Oh, *now* you want his cock?” Ginny sneered at Hermione before pushing a second finger into her asshole, causing Hermione to gag on the dick in her mouth, spluttering and drooling as she struggled to handle it. </p>
<p>The sight was almost hard to believe, Hermione in the middle, folded up like an accordion, her legs up and back by her shoulders, Ginny trying to force a third finger into her asshole, and Harry’s cock deep in her throat. </p>
<p>Harry was loving it, Hermione struggling to suck on his cock without gagging. He wondered if this was the very first time she’d had a man between her lips. He watched his girlfriend finally squeezing a third finger into Hermione’s ass, watched as tears rolled silently down his best friend’s cheek. </p>
<p>Ginny reached behind, grasping something off the floor. Harry recognised it as Hermione’s vine wood wand, the tell-tale knotted pattern running along it’s length. He wondered what spell Ginny might cast and was shocked when she simply pushed the wand down into Hermione’s gaping pussy. Though not as shocked as Hermione, who gasped out in pleasure. She had let Harry’s cock fall out of her mouth now, it lay on her face as she sucked on his balls, a desperate need to please the boy who lived. </p>
<p>Ginny was having more fun than ever, pushing three fingers deeper into Hermione’s ass and forcing Hermione’s own wand into her other hole. Hermione’s body flushed red, her skin mottling as she gasped and moaned out loud. </p>
<p>“She’s going to cum for us,” Ginny said with uncontrolled glee, continuing her dual motion of fucking Hermione’s two holes as the moans filled the room. </p>
<p>“Who would have thought it? Brightest witch of her age getting every hole stuffed at the same time. Just a little whore, aren't you?” Ginny laughed as Hermione’s entire body tensed and relaxed in pleasure, she pulled the wand out with a slimy plop and pointed it down at her own panties. *Relashio* Ginny flourished her wand, her underwear flying off to the side of the bathroom, a patch of bright orange hair revealed. </p>
<p>“You aren’t the only one who needs it, Hermione,” Ginny giggled, now pushing Hermione’s soaked wand inside of her own hole and moaning loudly as she fucked herself with it. </p>
<p>Harry watched, his breathing ragged as his girlfriend knelt before him, fucking herself with Hermione’s wand while she fingered the golden girl’s butthole. He knew what he needed to do next. He kissed Hermione gently on the forehead before swiftly getting up and positioning himself between her legs again. Ginny was behind him, her hands running all over Harry’s body, grasping his hard again cock and guiding it to Hermione’s tiny asshole. </p>
<p>“She’s tight,” Ginny whispered to him, still pushing the wand in and out of her juicy cunt. </p>
<p>“For now,” Harry grinned back at her before pushing forward, feeling the resistance of Hermione’s ass before it gave way and he eased the tip in. </p>
<p>Hermione grunted, moaned, cried out as Harry’s cock sunk deeper into her ass. But no longer was she clawing to get away or trying to push them off her. She seemed resigned to it, laying down limply, legs pinned to her chest, ass pointing up and filled with Harry’s cock. </p>
<p>Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks onto the cold floor, her entire body tensing as Harry pushed in and out of her, barely past the tip of his cock in her tiny little hole. Hermione couldn’t move if she wanted, Harry pinning her down, his weight on her legs as he pushed himself further into her ass. </p>
<p>Ginny wrapped her free arm around Harry’s chest, encouraging him while still pleasuring herself with the wand. </p>
<p>Harry couldn’t recall ever fucking such a small hole. The puckered opening gripped his shaft as he pulled out only to thrust it back into her, forcing a scream from her lips as he buried his cock, his balls slapping audibly against her ass cheeks. </p>
<p>Hermione couldn’t even form a protest, her arms splayed out, fingers clawing at the tiled floor as Harry continued pushing himself into her. Again he felt the build up resonating throughout his body, he felt Ginny’s fingers clawing into his skin as she got closer too. He felt Hermione’s ass tensing, gripping his cock every time he pushed into her, Ginny’s body heating up, her mouth on the back of his shoulder, kissing, sucking, biting as she groaned in climax and it set him off too, grabbing Hermione’s slim legs to keep her steady as once more he buried his cock into her body, his cum pumping out of him and filling up another of her holes. </p>
<p>He was panting, trying to catch his breath as he pulled out, watching her little asshole clench back to it’s normal size, watching the splurge of cum squeezing out of her. Ginny was already to her feet, grabbing his arm and helping him up. </p>
<p>They stood there together, Ginny hanging off of Harry’s arm, her pale skin flushed with a red that almost matched her hair. She dropped the wand down onto Hermione’s stomach as she laid there. Hermione couldn’t bare to meet their eyes, tear stains on her cheeks, her entire body aching. </p>
<p>“I told you didn’t I?” Ginny said whispered into Harry’s ear, as they walked away, leaving a ruined mess of a girl on the prefect bathroom floor. “Granger definitely fancies you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>